


Live as a God

by Queer_Queen



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate - All Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Galactic empires, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Politics, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Telepathic Bond, Worldbuilding, intergalactic politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: Daniel Jackson is Ra's soulmate, now he is thrust into the international, intergalactic political spectrum as he works to keep Earth safe - and maybe some other planets as well -, while also managing the ins and outs of his new relationship.Unofficial sequel to "His Beloved" by the amazing Cinnie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061672) by [Cinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie). 



> Looking for a Beta. Message or comment for details.

He wakes with a gasp, and isn’t that a surprise? He was sure he had been, well, killed. When Colonel O'Neill had tried to attack the honest-to-god alien leader (who was also somehow the inspiration for the Egyptian God Ra?) after revealing how he had planned to blow up the planet …

His eyes search around he quickly climbs out of the bed-thing he was resting in (only when he stumbles out and watches as the mechanism folds back into place does he see that it is modelled after a sarcophagus - or perhaps that  _ this  _ is what a sarcophagus is modeled after). The sound of bare feet slapping on the ground causes him to turn to watch as two young children - are they slaves? priests? guards in training? - holding some kind of robe approach him.

=You must come with us.= The child (perhaps it’s a girl? The hair is in a more classical style than the other’s shaved scalp) says, her (?) words abodynian, however her accent seems decidedly foreign, with more pronounced vowels and longer tones. Perhaps this is a difference of class?

The other unhesitantly steps over and begins to (not attacking, but it is more aggressive than ‘undressing’) undress him, or at least he (?) attempts to.

He backs up, uncomfortable with the idea of undressing in front of children, =No, no! I’d rather stay in my clothes …= but he trails off at the suddenly fearful expression of the boy.

The girl looks less terrified, but she is clearly scared, =No. You must change.= And then  _ she _ begins to step forward …

“Woah, woah, woah ...” at the confused expressions he gets he realizes belatedly that ‘woah’ does not translate well, he quickly switches ... =May I change myself instead?=

The hesitant expressions he gets are almost answer enough.

=A lord should not change himself …= but the girl sounds like she’d rather he change … wait what?

His confusion leaks through in his tone, =Lord?= Perhaps he mistranslated? The children glance at him, with a clear ‘is he nuts or what?’ expression - which he recognized  _ very well _ from his later days.

The girl looks mullish before she looks to the boy, =Go fetch the rest of his garbs.=

…

Now dressed in silken (which is  _ fascinating _ for many reasons, the first is that it suggests that there were different areas to this planet so that the production of silk could occur, the second being that Ancient Egypt hadn’t gained access to the Silk Road until it’s later years, a period of time thousands of years off from the estimated age of the Stargate, and the third being that trousers were somehow prevalent in the ancient society that doesn’t use pants - his brain almost did the blue screen of death at that one) pants and a tunic, as well as a light, gauzy robe (whose purpose Daniel won’t even begin to try and figure out, as it would not protect him from the sun  _ or  _ the wind - the two harshest environmental factors in the area).

After an almost-battle to keep his glasses with the girl (whose name he should find out … although that probably should take backseat to finding out what happened to the  _ giant  _ **_bomb_ ** Colonel O’Neill had brought - and good god what was that man thinking?) who insisted that they were ‘hideous’,  _ even after _ he’d explained that they helped him to see (if she had her way he would be blind as a bat right now) she and the boy guided (escorted?) him from the room.

They moved from the sarcophagus-chamber into the throne room where he had been shot (he had checked his stomach previously, no blood, no wound, no  _ scar _ , even though his old military-issues had been torn through) and continued on, passing through more gauzy tapestries, until he came to a large chamber.

It had high ceilings and ornate inscriptions on the walls, beautiful furniture, and it was very clearly someone’s living quarters. The boy and the girl moved away from him, to a cluster of other children, where they helped Ra from his bath (and if he wasn’t any less tired, confused and scared he would probably have laughed) dressing him with some kind of reverence.

The entire time Ra’s eyes were fixed on him, staring at his body and his face.

It was unsettling.

When Ra is clad in his robes and jewels he moves forward stopping to stand several paces from Daniel. Distantly Daniel notes that they are almost the same height, and yet Ra seems to tower above him.

He wets his lips and then speaks, =I was dead.=

The man turns to him, the servants quickly moving away, his eyes flicker up and down Daniel’s form and he feels oddly exposed. His thoughts disappear at the next words.

=And now you shall live as a god.=

Daniel doesn’t have to look to see his mark, placed along his right forearm is stunning hieroglyphs (the very reason he studied archeology) is now glowing faintly. Ra’s eyes dart down to his exposed arm, mark unhidden for the first time in years (something he had barely noticed when he was being dressed, he had given up so many years ago), the pure and unadulterated  _ look _ which consumes Ra’s face causes him to step backward (he could not quantify the look with words, they were the eyes a lover gave, the eyes an owner gave their favourite object, the eyes of a predator over prey, the eyes of a monster and a lover wrapped together). The gleam remains in his eyes as Ra looks back up to Daniel, meeting his eyes, he smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to include a language reference, while i'm still early in the story   
> =this is abydoys=  
> "This is earth"  
> others will be included as they show up


	2. Chapter 2

The next words come in a more calm tone then it should have been, =Your friends will be spared … they could become your first personal Jaffa?=

Daniel still wasn’t sure what separated Jaffa from other humans, but it was something he could worry about at another time. His mind was still swirling at the concept of Ra being his soulmate, of an ancient god (or was he a man? Could he refer to Ra as a man when he was both alien and divine?) being  _ his _ soulmate. But he had one pressing concern … 

=And the Abydonians?=

Ra hums, as he reaches a hand to brush across Daniel’s robe-covered shoulders, =They only treated you as they should have, after all you carry my symbol.=

At the reminder of Langford’s necklace, reaches up to touch it in an unconscious movement, but finds it missing.

His movements attracted Ra’s attention, who lightly catches Daniel’s hand, drawing it away from his sternum to loop their fingers together, =Do not worry beloved, I shall bring you more worthy jewels.=

=It belonged to a friend …=

Ra’s eyes shadowed, =Friend?= His voice was far to calm, and the hand holding his tightened.

Daniel blinked, realizing that Ra was jealous (and holy crow, how on earth … how … Daniel was definitely the least desirable person in this relationship, how could Ra think that he had an romance going on?), he scrambled for a believable lie, he couldn’t just say she was his sort-of not-really employer, =My mentor.=

The shadows receded, and Ra turned away from staring at Daniel, =Slave!= A small head poked through the curtain, whom Daniel recognized as the girl who had helped him dress, =Ensure that the symbol he wore is no longer destroyed.= A quick bow and she left.

Slaves … right … that would have to be fixed.

Somehow.

Oh god, what about the bomb? =And Earth?= the words nearly trembled out of him ... how was he supposed to convince his centuries old (and holy fuck how old was Ra?) soulmate to keep his planet safe.

=Earth?= The vowels sounded strange on his tongue, too long and too drawn.

“My home.” The small words caused Ra’s eyes to fix on his face, gently his other hand brushed along Daniel’s cheekbone, and a smile slowly lit his features. (And wow did Daniel get the most handsome soulmate or what?)

=It will be a fitting wedding present.=

“I …” words were lost to him. His mind could barely focus past the pleasing sensation his heart was generating,  _ his soulmate wanted to marry him _ (somewhere, at the back of his mind he considered the implications that ancient aliens knew about marriage and monogamy).

=But no matter, these are not pressing worries.=

=But …=

And then Ra’s hand slid up to cup his cheek, before drawing him in and kissing him. It was like a thousand explosions going through his brain at once, fireworks could be felt lighting up his entire body, and a heavy feeling of  _ pure want _ spread through his brain. His mind was focused on those amazing lips and that soft tongue which was slowly making it’s way into his mouth … he was in heaven.

When they broke apart Daniel could barely think, he was in such a blissful state.

The words were harsh, nearly growls, but not in a angry way, instead they were infused in pure lust, = **_You are divine._ ** = His eyes darted away and Daniel quickly remembered that they weren’t exactly alone, those guards - Jaffa - were still there. = **Leave us!** = The growling quality was still in his tone, but instead of lust it was something more primal, like anger.

The guards quickly left, but Daniel’s attention was more focused on Ra as he boxed Daniel in, pushing him back until Daniel felt stone against his legs, when he was suddenly pounced upon by Ra, pushing him back into the bed he had noticed earlier.

That mouth fixed back onto his, and Daniel moaned as Ra’s tongue pushed into his mouth, ceding control to the god. He was on cloud nine. He could barely think …

And then Ra’s slightly too-hot hand slipped under his tunic, and Daniel remembered where he was. He pushed lightly at Ra’s chest, but he did not move, pushing harder Daniel jerked his mouth away from Ra’s, who instead focused on sucking bruises into Daniel’s neck.

“Wait ...” his voice was shaky, and he gasped allowed as Ra bit down, =Stop … we need to talk.=

But Ra ignored him.

Further efforts at attempting to get Ra off him were futile, as he seemed to have strength far superior to any human.

“No no no no,” Daniel felt sick, he had read about cases where soulmates were ... hurt (his mind refused to think the word rape) by their partner, but he had never thought it would happen to him. Ra’s mouth was now at his neck and no amount of straining could get the more powerful man off of him. But of course, Daniel didn’t deserve a normal soulbond, he deserved one of the twisted, freakish bonds. He could feel tears slipping down the sides of his face, to drip into the bed’s mattress.

But Ra continued, without any hint of stopping, his mouth savaged Daniel’s neck while his hands yanked at his clothing, first pulling off the robe and now moving to the tunic. Fruitlessly, Daniel tried to keep the silk on him, but Ra simply moved to rip it off him, rather than take it off. With a smooth movement he had ripped from sleeve to slit, before moving his hands to the other side. 

And then Ra brushed Daniel’s soulmark.

Before Daniel could register what had happened Ra was off him and at the other side of the room, staring at Daniel’s prone form on the bed, =Beloved …= the man whispered.

Tilting his head he watched Ra, the terror slowly receding, and the other man stared at him in turn. The expression on Ra’s face nearly echoed Daniel’s own; a gut-wrenching mix of confusion and fear. Slowly he sat up, and tugged the ruined (shredded) tunic so it covered as much of his body as possible.

Ra stepped forward, towards Daniel, who instinctively flinched. 

He wasn’t sure what happened next, Ra moved faster than he had ever seen, but the gauzy curtains on the other side of the room were fluttering and a snarled order to “Guard him” echoed in the distance.

He was alone.

Shakily Daniel stood up, getting as far away from the bed as possible, before quickly darting back to grab the robe, pulling it around his bare shoulders, covering his mark.


	3. Chapter 3

After …

Well, after  _ that _ . Daniel had been left in the room, the only other presence being six guards, two waiting at each of the room’s three entrances (the third of which he only found through thorough investigation,he had been looking for a bathroom, but all the ways out of the room - including the doorway hidden in some kind of optical illusion - met him with the stiff faced guards, not a way out). As the time moved from minutes to hours his search began to drag and eventually he decided he might be better just to wait.

The very thought of waiting on the bed and what possible meaning it could have stopped him, so instead he stole a pillow and sat against the wall, at the one point in the room where he could see all three exits.

Or what he thought were all three exits.

He is startled awake from his light doze by the smell of fruit, grilled meats and … was that hummus? His eyes crept open to find several young slaves had entered, bringing trays of food which they had set on the low table at the centre of the room (he hadn’t smelt or eaten food like this since … well since his undergraduate assignment in Iraq to try and help on the excavation of Babylon, although that hadn’t exactly ended well). When they saw he was awake several exited calmly, leaving the young girl and boy from before.

Now, how exactly was he supposed to ask them how to use the bathroom?

…

After that  _ experience _ , Daniel was led to the food where he ate a bit of everything until the hunger in his stomach abated. And then it was time to change, where, surprisingly enough, he was given more layers and longer sleeves - although he noted that his soulmark was still clearly visible.

=How do I speak with,= here he paused, unsure whether he was allowed to say Ra in their presence, before mentally shrugging and continuing (after all, slavery), =Ra?=

The two slaves (children! They are children not slaves, or well they’re slave-children, but he had to  _ fix this _ , dammit!) glanced to each other before the girl answered, =Our Lord,= and  _ that _ title was said with a lot of reverence, =has an unknown schedule,= her eyes darted to his face, and she continued, =but I shall make an inquiry with his First for you.=

He practically beamed at them, =Thank you.=

Her cheeks quickly flushed, and she nodded before grabbing the boy and dragging him away and out of the room, leaving Daniel alone at the table.

Huh, she reminded him of Sha’re. His thoughts entered a certain blankness as he remembered the girl … and the rest of her  _ entire village which he had forgotten about until just  _ **_now_ ** . “God Dammit,” he muttered as he pressed his hands into his face, how could he have forgotten that? There was an entire village, waiting with bated breath, for him and the rest of O’Neill’s team to come back, and how was he supposed to deal with that? And Sha’re … he  _ had _ to find a way for her to go to Earth. After their first dinner he had been dragged aside by her and one of the boys where she had revealed her soulmark to him, and while at the time he had not spoken the language, he knew she was asking, if he understood, if the language was of his people. And it was, ‘parlez vous francais’ may not be  _ English _ , but it was a language from Earth. Once he had  nodded her expression had been ecstatic, and the others with her had quickly clamoured to know if  _ their marks _ were from Earth as well. Of the nine young adults who had accosted him, only one had a language not of Earth. 

It was very clear that those kids would have to come back through the stargate with them.

Or well, with the team.

And there was another worrying thought, Daniel wasn’t actually sure he  _ wanted _ to return to Earth. Stealing a bowl of grapes (and how on earth did they have a vineyard here?) and another pillow he retreated back to his corner. Well first of all he didn’t have any family left, and most of his longtime friends had long since stopped calling to check up on him (which was probably mostly his fault), with a few exceptions, but he had told them he would be taking a longtime job at a dig where he wasn’t allowed to bring his phone, so there was that. The second was that his soulmate was not on Earth, of Earth, or on Earth’s level,  _ he had said he’d given Daniel Earth as a wedding present _ . Which was … well it was nice but it also showed that the new ranking left Daniel so far above those old Oxbridge fogies it was almost on an entirely different planet. That thought gave him an ironic chuckle. And finally, his studies, which he probably would never be able to publish or  _ do anything _ with because of the damn military … although maybe not. After all it wouldn’t be too hard to ask Ra about the different planets he had been to, and about the Stargate itself. And maybe, in a few years, with enough data he could publish a study … 

Footsteps drew him out of his thoughts and he glanced up to see Ra coming in, all billowing robes, and puppy-eyes. Wait, what?

Daniel moved to stand, but was stopped by Ra, =Stay seated, Beloved.= Before he spoke to the servants (which was a way more comfortable term than slaves) in a language he most certainly did not understand, but the meaning was pretty clear when they scurried off only to return with many brightly dyed cushions.

Setting them on the ground allowed Daniel’s impromptu seating to be turned into something of a nest, and with much dignity Ra seated himself across from him, before speaking to them again, causing them to leave.

There was silence, and Daniel was about to speak - although he did not know  _ what _ he wanted to say - and then Ra spoke, =I apologize, Beloved.=

Daniel wasn’t entirely sure  _ how _ he was supposed to respond. He wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for soulmate-almost-attempted-rape-apology. It was pretty clear Ra didn’t either.

=I did not realize …=, he stopped, clearly realizing that just did not cover it, =my strength ...= he stopped again, before finally he growled out something (a curse, probably), and then moved to tear off the jewellry coating his right arm, uncovering his soulmark.

(Daniel had known intellectually that seeing your soulmark on your soulmate was pleasing, and caused a rush of endorphins to his brain, but he had not actually expected the flush of pleasure that quickly moved from his mind to his gut, curling there in almost-arousal.

That sensation of course, halted at his immediate memories of what Ra’s hands did, but still. The shock at something intellectual, once again becoming real was strong.)

Then he moved forward, and Daniel did not inch back, =Please … I do not understand what it is, but I know that if you touch the mark you will … understand.=

And while Daniel was tempted to explain to Ra the intricacies of soulmate telepathy and why it wasn’t the bee-all and end-all way to understand your soulmate he instead nodded and reached out a hand. Ra grasped it in his own and placed it lightly against his soulmark.

_ I am so sorry. Apology. Sorrow. His beloved. Never to be hurt again. He had hurt him. Anger. Hatred. His Daniel. Hurt.  _ =I shall not touch you like that again without your permission.= Ra’s words startled Daniel out of his focused state, but he only slowly removed his hand, lingering lightly on Ra’s wrist before fulling sitting back.

=You are my,= here he paused, because he did not know the word for ‘soulmate’, unlike most of the other words, they had never been spoken, =heart, and I want to continue our relationship, but we should be slow, so we ...= and yep there was it. His limit. He really wasn’t someone who  _ ever _ talked about his feelings, and just getting that many words out caused him to feel slightly nauseous. This feelings thing wasn’t a part of his damn personality, so how was he supposed to talk with his soulmate, so he finished pretty lamely, =can figure it out.=

At that Ra practically beams at him, so at least he got something right. Maybe. 


	4. Conflict

Colonel O’Neill and the rest of his men are dragged through the halls, spitting and snarling at the damn guards who had pulled them from their water filled cell. While their limbs were free it was very clear that they had no advantage, more Jaffa than before patrolled the halls, the four of them being corralled by eight guards.

Another turn in the halls led them to a chambered room, the same room O’Neill had attacked those fucking guards in and where Daniel had been shot. Goddam he hoped that kid was okay, damn idiot didn’t deserve this shit. It takes being forced to kneel along with Kawalsky, Brown, Freeman, Reilly and Porro (and damn, he had been sure that Brown and Freeman were dead, the ruckus at the stargate site hadn’t shown any evidence of life) for Jack to realize that there are now two thrones, instead of just the one. Glancing around Jack quickly tries to verify if they are in the same room as before, which, judging by the light burn mark on the far wall, seems to be the case.

Light footsteps (which do not cause Jack’s inner father to quickly check for sharp edges, because damn do kids always seem to get in the most dangerous places) indicate the entrance of the fucking alien’s damn child mind-slaves. When Jack turns to look he is fucking floored by what he sees.

Daniel, walking right next to the alien overlord himself, wearing the weird-ass clothing. Oh whoops, no, not walking next to, fucking arm-in-arm with the evil alien overlord currently in possession of a damn nuke.

“What the hell?” Surprisingly, Kowalsky is not hit in the head with a damn ray-gun-thing.

...

Upon seeing Colonel O’Neill’s reaction to him existing next to Ra Daniel belatedly realized that they were still operating under the assumption of Ra being the numero uno villain.

Squeezing Ra’s hand he pulled him to a stop.

=Beloved?= Ra’s eyes were questioning, but still the same warm quality from before. After talking for nearly five hours Daniel had a better grasp on Ra’s emotions, even if he did not understand what to do about it (and when he meant better grasp, he meant warm eyes = good, hot eyes = bad, anywhere in between and he was gonna need to call one of his friends … which probably wasn’t a good thing, but it was his soulmate, what could go wrong? (And this is where Daniel balefully remembered that the Earth could get blown up)) and more importantly he had a better grasp on the whole alien-god-thing. Sort of.

This probably wasn’t going to go very well.

=I need to explain this to them myself.=

=As you shall.= Ra nodded sagely, well that message did not get across as subtly as he hoped.

=By myself.=

Immediate response to that one. Of course. =Absolutely not, they are violent!= And wow Ra was a bit … prissy? He wasn’t entirely sure what the word was, condescending? What did it say that Ra thought so badly of his friends/military team supposed to watch his back (Daniel ignored the fact that he thought they were excessively violent as well, a nuke, really? Isn’t that a tiny tiny - enormous - bit of an overkill).

=They won’t react well in your presence, they know me.=

The next words are spoken as a confession, =They will try to steal you.=

And while that lovely little tingle of jealousy was nice it did not help right now, =Beloved,= he sighed, =If I do not explain, then they will not believe ...= but he trails off as Ra’s hand clasps more tightly around his (for a damn second fear spikes, lighting up his brain with warning signs, but he manages to ignore it).

=You called me Beloved.=

Ra’s eyes are warm and nearly molten, examining him, and Daniel blushes under the attention. (Did Beloved mean something? Shit had he mistranslated fiance or husband or something? This bared furhter thinking …)

Still blushing (and suddenly very aware that not only were the Jaffa, guards and servants there, but also Colonel O’Neill and his team) he stuttered out =I mean … It’s just-=

Ra’s hand rests on his cheek, pulling his face up so they can look each other in the eyes, =Be calm Beloved, the guards will remain at every exit point, and the slaves will attend to you. I shall be a room away.= And then, completly opposing his soothing tone and warm eyes, he looked at the soldiers and freaking sneered (a quiet voice in Daniel’s head compared Ra to every teenage girl ever) =But if they harm you … I shall return them to the cell whence they came.=

(A cell … Of course O’Neill and his men had been kept in a cell. Lovely.)

And then he flounces out (Daniel pretends he is not checking out his ass, instead justifying his stare by the detailing on Ra’s ornate robes … In the general region of his ass (and also, flouncing? Really? Can he be any more of a stereotypical teenage girl with a crush?). Blushing slightly, he turns back to the soldiers, who are all staring.

From their position on the floor.

Kneeling.

Right.

He turns to the Jaffa closest to him, =How can I remove their bindings?=

…

The first words come, predictably, from O’Neill, hands still bound as a servant attends to his cuffs, “What the hell Daniel?” The harsh tone causes the servant to ‘accidentally’ drag the sharper end of the key against the Colonel’s wrist and the guards to visibly ‘adjust’ their grips on their weapons.

“Okay, first of all you guys need to keep a calm tone. Just because they can’t understand the words doesn’t mean they won’t take offense.” The words just kinda pour out of his mouth, without him stopping to think about what kind if reaction they would cause. Whoops.

Kowalsky’s bright and cheery tone did not suit his words at all, “And why, the fuck, are they taking ‘offense’ to how we treat, a nerd, like you?” (The non-english speakers eye him suspiciously, but other than that back off).

“Well …” How is he supposed to explain this.

Luckily (unluckily) his arm is still uncovered by the short-ass sleeves and when Colonel O’Neill is free from his sruprsingly intricate chains he moves forward and grabs his wrist. Not gently. Very ungentle. Opposite of gentle.

O’Neill’s grip becomes harsher, and he hisses, malevonetly, “You’re that fuckers soulmate.” The words are accompanied by Daniel’s hiss of pain.

“S-stop that -”

Two things happen.

First, the Jaffa and sevrants surger forward, weapons now out and barking orders at O’Neill to =unhand the royal consort= and =back away before you lose your head=.

But faster than them was Lieutenant Porro, who, hands still bound lunges forward and shoves himself inbetween Daniel and O’Neill. The Colonel looks like he’s about to backhand Porro, but the man practically headbutts him “Conolel we are in enemy territory and you just hurt the enemy ruler’s soulmate.”

There is near silence as Porro glares at his Colonel, before he visibly shoves him away, clearly protecting Daniel (well more like protecting their own asses, as Daniel was sure that his protests would mean shit if he had to confront Ra with a broken arm) from him.

And of course the situation further esclates when Ra himself sweeps in, eyes a boiling yellow, = **What is the meaning of this**.=

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved "His Beloved" and am finally dipping my feet into the world building area of fanfiction!!!  
> Things I want to include  
> \- complicated politics  
> \- o'neill being a good bro  
> \- sha're going to university  
> and others!!!


End file.
